


A new star

by LadyMorgan



Series: The life of the ... Two angels without wings [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: "And if it was someone she knows?" Gabe asked, turning to Dean, who shrugged."That would make things easier.""You're crazy," I laughed halfheartedly as my husband looked at me with a grin."I already see the scene in front of me," Chuck replied, drawing a screen in the air with his thumb and forefingers.





	1. Chapter 1

 

We all sat at breakfast when Dean stormed in and sat groaning at the table. "Broads!" He snorted, resting his head in his hands.

"Hey," I laughed and threw the napkin to his head.

"Is something bugging you?" Crowley asked.

"My wife. Yesterday we had a crazy fight. "

"What happened?"

Worried, we sat down to him and he told us the story.

"In a couple of days, according to the script, I have a love scene and once again, she does not like it at all," he said, slamming angrily at the table with his fist.

"Why? Do not you do that all the time?"

"There is a history," Sam said to me, rolling his eyes.

"Yes. This dumbass could not keep his fingers off his actresses twice." Cas nudged him slightly in the side and Dean sighed.

"Yes and now?" Gabe asked.

"Yes and now ... I do not know ..." Dean mumbled.

We talked for a while, because Sam was not there for a few days.

"Do other scenes in the meantime?" I asked.

"Sam is always there. So it does not work, and putting everything on ice is not an option," Gabriel groaned. "One of the episodes is planned, with Dean alone, a sequel where he will be killed again."

 

"Why does she have to behave like that?" I must not turn a love scene with any strange woman, she said, otherwise the party is over."

"I understand her," I replied with a shrug.

"Yes, just hold together. I'm an actor, that's my job," he grumbled.

"Yeah, that's obvious, but if it's been twice the case that you did not control your instincts, I would not trust you anymore," I pointed out, looking at him.

"That still does not solve our problem," Gabe sighed. I stroked his back as my husband looked at me helplessly.

"It's not like we're completely naked, we're just upper body free, I do not understand this woman sometimes."

"You're a womanizer and your reputation precedes you," Sam replied, rolling his eyes again.

 

"What is this episode about?" Rowena asked.

"Roughly speaking, the woman's girlfriend was killed by a demon who is now after her, Dean kills the demon, rescues her, and as a reward they land in bed ... as always."

Grinning, Gabe beheaded his soft egg in one fell swoop.

"Yeah, not bad," Dean laughed and took a sip of coffee.

"And if it was someone she knows?" Gabe asked, turning to Dean, who shrugged.

"That would make things easier."

"You're crazy," I laughed halfheartedly as my husband looked at me with a grin.

"Sure," Rowena responded. "You have done it before."

"I can not even remember the text!" I answered, startled, because they really meant it.

"We're just changing the passage, somehow there's a connection between your father as a hunter and you ... or he's a demon now ..." Chuck murmured, and I could literally see his thoughts.

"He had a hunter's burial, how is that supposed to work?" I laughed.

"As if that meant anything, Bobby also had a hunter burial," Sam grinned. "And come back, you do not believe what our story writer has for a fantasy, and nothing really ever ends, right?"

"Or instead of the demon, a ghost, you just have a keepsake from him ... Dean helps you find it and that's how you get closer ..." Crowley grinned and I shook my head.

"I already see the scene in front of me," Chuck replied, drawing a screen in the air with his thumb and forefingers.

"Guys ...!" I called and made a sign with my hands. "I think that's one size too big for me."

My heart almost jumped out of my chest.

_‚They have nerves! I'm not an actress!‘_

 

"I'm going to talk to my wife," Dean said, jumping up too.

"Deeean!" I yelled after him.

"Here for you," Dean said, handing the phone to me.

"Team ... work!", Gabe shouted and everyone rose and went next door.

"Hey," I said into the phone and looked Dean in the eyes.

"Hey Eva, nice to hear you, tell me, is that right?" She asked and her voice sounded happy.

"So ..." I started. "I was taken by surprise a few minutes ago, I have to think it over, um ... huh. No idea, I do not know if I can do that."

"You can do it, and it would mean a lot to me."

"That's a big deal, I do not have any experience with that," I sighed and she laughed.

"You have a lot of support, the boys are great."

Meanwhile, I had sat down and listened to the woman who was trying to encourage me.

"Yes, that's right ... but ...", I stammered.

"No but, you'll rock that, I'm sure. I would be very happy, I have concerns with strange women, but I trust you completely, "she laughed and I nodded.

"Thanks ... you can too, I promise you," I said and also had to laugh. "Still ... all this came as a surprise, I have to collect that first."

"Do that, and we will soon hear each other again, will you?" She replied.

"Alright, bye," I said and hung up.

 

Dean had listened to everything and I gave him his phone. Shaking my head, I took a deep breath and really did not know what to think or say. And Dean, the moron was grinning all the time. I lifted my leg and hit him on the butt.

"That was not a yes, all right?" I said and looked at him with narrowed eyes.

I took a moment to deal with this situation and went outside.

"Do you have one for me too?" I asked Larry, one of the security men and he gave me a cigarette.

Chuck and Rowena had discovered me and came up to me.

"Since when do you smoke?", Rowena smirked.

"In emergency situations," I replied, taking a deep breath.

"What are your concerns?" Chuck asked, putting a hand around my waist.

"Is it because you have to kiss Dean?"

"That's not it, Dean is like my brother. I would kiss you too, there's nothing to it, "I laughed with a shrug.

"I'm flattered," he smirked.

I smiled at him and shook my head. Then I became serious again.

"It's about so many people watching, I'm really not feeling well when I walk around half naked."

"Just imagine, you're in a bikini, it's basically nothing more than a bra," Rowena said, nodding encouragingly. "And sweetie, you have a top figure too ..."

"Exactly, and the rest is done by Karin, our artist," Chuck laughed and I sighed again.

"And we'll support you wherever we can, you know that," Rowena replied.

"Thanks, I needed that," I said, hugging both.

 

"10 minutes break!", Gabe called and came to me.

"Honey?"

He looked at me with raised eyebrows and this dog's look.

"Huh?" I replied, trying to stay serious.

"I'm sorry we overran you like that just now," he mumbled.

"It's not a big deal for you, but for me."

Oh God, he really stood contrite in front of me, stepping from one foot to the other. I bit my lower lip as not grin.

"I'll think about it," I said, leaving him standing, which made me a little bit sorry, but only a little.

Cas stood at the entrance and watched us. I pulled him outside with me and there I had to laugh softly.

"Tell me, how will Cas react when Dean and I get so close?" I laughed and pushed him slightly in the side.

"Well, he'll burn your eyes out," he answered gravely, and I looked at him wide-eyed.

"Then I should probably not risk it," I replied and drew in a sharp breath.

"Do you know the script? Do I have a lot of text? "I asked nervously.

"No idea, I have not read it yet, because unfortunately it's not about me," he smirked. "But I like to make myself available as a practice partner."

"How kissing works, I know, I think ... though ... I've never had a movie kiss, but I'll probably practice that with someone else," I laughed, kissing him on the cheek, then sighed.

"Where did I get in there again?"

"We're just masters in improvising," he grinned. "It never gets boring with us."

"I'm becoming more and more aware of that," I murmured and we drank our coffee.

 

"And?" Gabriel asked me carefully when we were all together again at lunch.

"I do not know if I can do that," I said with a shrug.

"Of course," Crowley smiled and squeezed my hand.

"You have enough time, there are still a few days left," Dean grinned.

"You know by now how the filming works," Gabe said and took my hands. "We do it in stages, and that until it sits, with many breaks. Fight scenes are shot anyway with doubles and that you're a natural, we all know."

"And we have a very patient producer," Rowena laughed and I nodded.

"There were scenes that we had to shoot up to 15 times, remember?", Cas grinned and gave Dean a friendly slap on the shoulder.

"Yes, because you could not be serious," he said.

"Yes, and why not?" Cas grinned and looked at Sam, who only shrugged and looked the other way.

 

"Yeah, ok ... yes, I'll do it," I said after everyone had worked on me.

"I'll talk to Bobby and Dave right after the shoot," Gabe smiled and kissed me briefly.

In the evening we lay in bed and I stared at the ceiling.

"You worry too much, I hear your brain rattle up here," he said.

"It's a crazy challenge for me," I mumbled, looking at him.

"Honey, you really do not have to worry, I told Bobby and Dave that you've never done anything like that, they'll find a fitting story," he replied, stroking my cheek.

"And I'm sure that you will like it."

"And you do not mind me cuddling with Dean?" I grinned.

"I've known Dean for almost 10 years, and you're my wife, I trust you 100%," he replied. "And you two will not stick your tongue in each other's throat. I'm also there."

 

"Yeah right, I've never had a movie kiss, show me that."

He turned on the light and we knelt on the bed opposite.

"Take the back of your hand and now you're making slow chewing motions, with your lips and not laughing," he grinned. This was not so easy. That might have looked stupid, as we had licked our own backs of hands.

"That looks stupid," I laughed.

"That's how we were taught to kiss," he said. "Ok, with a film kiss the eyes are usually closed, put the lips on each other and move like the back of the hand. And with your own, I repeat, the own tongue along the cheeks inside, it looks as if you really kiss," he said and looked at me invitingly.

"Hands on the other's face are beneficial and the rest is done by the camera. Come on, now we practice on the original."

It took me half a minute to relax my facial muscles so as not to break into a laughing fit.

"Ok, let's go ... no wait," I grinned and cleared my throat.

I licked my lips and we looked at each other. He grabbed my neck and pulled me closer to him. We closed our eyes and pressed our lips together.

I tried, but that was not easy. Lip movements and tongue, do not laugh and it should not look too stupid ... Besides, I did this with the man I loved. Gabe groaned softly.

"Oh, come on, I really try here, and that's not helpful," I said, giving him a light swipe.

"Sorry baby," he grinned and we tried again. And again he sighed in the kiss.

_,You want to play? ... Ok, I can do that too‘_

"Hmm ... Dean," I groaned, running my fingertips down his neck and stroking Gabe's chest gently. I flicked my tongue out and licked his lips lightly.

"Oh, you beast," Gabe grinned and threw me on my back.

"The practice session is history, we'd better get right to the point," I laughed as he bit down my neck.


	2. Chapter 2

Robert tore the door open with a swing as we all sat at breakfast.

"Dave and I worked into the night, the new script is ready."

With these words he presented me, as well as Dean and Gabriel a pile of paper.

"For God's sake," I sighed, frowning.

"It's not just your text, it's the whole story," he laughed, putting his hands on my shoulders. "By the way, kudos for your decision, but I'm sure you'll do that."

After an encouraging wink he grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down again.

Excited, I scanned the lines:

 

_,Sam and Dean had disputes and took a break from each other for a few days ... blah blah blah ... Dean goes to a cabian that Bobby once showed him ... that hunters had their shelters everywhere, I had taken from some episode … bla bla bla … but he is not alone in this cabin, because Meredith ... well, that should be me ... is there too ... she tells him that this cabin belongs to her father ... bla bla bla bla._

_Dean and Meredith chat the whole evening about God and the world ... bla bla bla ... Dean kisses Meredith ... aha, now it gets serious ... Meredith breaks off ... ok ... Dean leaves her the bed, he sleeps in the armchair ... I grinned ... blah blah bla ... Meredith goes out in the morning to fetch water ... bla bla bla ... oh ... Demon takes possession of her ... bla bla bla ... presses him against the wall and kisses him stormy ... oh shit, now it gets serious ... throws him on the bed ... do I want to read on?_

_... Meredith fights ... demon wants to strangle Dean ... what? ... ah belt ... belt? ... Did the scoundrels tell Bobby about my belt action?! ... I rolled my eyes ... Dean recognizes the demon in her ... oh shit ... he throws her off the bed ... fight ... oh god ... devil trap on the ceiling ... blah blah blah ... demon stabs his heart ... hallelujah ... Meredith can oppress demon ... she begs Dean to kill her ... touching farewell scene ... hunter burial.‘_

 

My facial muscles probably spoke volumes during my inner dialogue, because the others kept looking at me questioningly.

"Good story," I said to Bobby and he nodded.

"Give me that, I want to read that," Chuck said, and I, Gabe, and Dean handed our script to the others.

"And what do you say?" Bobby asked expectantly.

"Not only that I'm playing a love scene, I'm two people, have to fight and die in the end?!"

"It must be exciting, we are not with the Gilmore Girls," Sam laughed, who had finished reading by now.

"We can do it," Gabriel laughed and nodded to Bobby.

If I said I did not like the story, I would have lied, and I had half the doubts left.

_‚I hope I get that, I do not want to embarrass myself, and disappoint no one here‘_

"Alright, we can do it."

"I did not expect anything else, mousie," he laughed and said goodbye with a hug.

"Where does the story with the belt come from?" I asked Dean and pulled him aside.

"Lucifer told him at the last garden party," he grinned, and I clapped my hands over my face. "Bobby had grinned and said that he would have liked to be there."

"Yes, we would all have liked to be there," Crowley said, grinning.

"Half so bad, now we'll see it again."

"And we shoot this scene ten times!"

And I knew he was serious, after all, I'd seen him filming enough times to know that he and the others were always joking.

With a kiss, I said goodbye to my husband and the others and went in the other direction.

 

I was a bit queasy. Ok, that was understated ... I was scared shitless. I played almost an entire episode, I had to learn the script, I had to do this with the kiss, I have to characterize two people ...

Crowley's sister had a wedding anniversary the next day, and I was supposed to make a small cake.

My eyes kept wandering to the script, I almost smeared it with chocolate.

Concentration was zero and so it came naturally how it had to come.

_,Crap!‘_

"That was close," I sighed with relief and pulled the cake out of the oven.

Of course, the story also had a good thing, because I would get black eyes.

That meant, of course, that was done on the computer, but that opening of the eyes, I always found awesome.

_‚With the belt!‘_

Grinning, I shook my head, asked the cook if I could help and when he said no, I nodded to my colleague and left the kitchen.

_‚Now I have to show if I have acting talent‘_

But on the other hand, I was also looking forward to the challenge.

 

"Hey, you woraholic", Gabriel greeted me half an hour later at the buffet.

"Hey, yourself. I do not want to disturb you at work."

"I do not mind a little bit of trouble", he whispered in my ear and kissed my neck.

"Hello you lovebirds, move!" Cas shouted, shoving the tray into Gabe's back.

"Ouch, I'll get my angelic sword right away," my husband shrieked and turned around with sparkling eyes.

Lasagna with tomato sauce and Cas sat in his outfit at the table.

"Should I bring you a bib?" I teased and he stuck out his tongue.

"No, I do not need."

Of course it came as it had to come, and when a bite broke from the fork and fell into the sauce with a wet sound, I had to bite my tongue so as not to laugh out loud. The white shirt, the tie and the suit had got something off.

_,Oh dear‘_

"For God's sake ... damn ... shit!", He cursed and jumped in horror.

"Restrain your temper, son," Chuck said gravely, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Good thing you at least took off the trench coat," Sam grinned and I smirked.

"They will have a pleasure in cleaning."

Meekly, he ate his food and then got up muttering. "That will not be funny ...."

 

A small stone fell from my heart, as we filmed some scenes for KingsofCon in the evening, yes me too, because I was immediately involved as one of the extra women. And then I was able to experience that partly deliberate, sometimes unintentionally, the takes often had to be repeated.

 

"God, I'm done," Gabe sighed as we arrived in the trailer a few hours later.

"Too done to shower?"

"No," he grinned and took me by the hand. "But only if you wash me."

"I think that can be arranged."

"Oh Honey ..."

Totally relaxed and with closed eyes he enjoyed my gentle massage.

"You can open your eyes again, I'm finished."

"I'm still very, very, very, very, very dirty," he smirked and turned around.

"And I thought you were tired," I laughed and he wiggled his butt.

"I'm never too tired for that." A few moments later, his grin turned to moan.

 

Crowley had just got his final touch of Karin and her team and stumbled down the stairs.

"Cinderella, did you play with the chocolate?" He laughed, pointing to a small spot on my blouse.

"Oops," I grinned and looked down at me.

All of a sudden a whistle and I turned around and spotted Jody waving at us.

"Hey Jody," I grinned, falling around her neck.

"Hey you two."

"I'll go into the mask and then you can tell me the news over a cup of coffee," she said to me and disappeared in the trailer.

"Crowley, your guy is required," Dean said, stretching in the warm spring sun and patting his shoulder.

With a big grin he turned to me.

"Well Eva, how are you?"

"Physical or mental?"

"I can already see the headlines. New star on the TV sky," he replied, pointing with his hands in the air.

"Do not expect too much. I'm not an actress."

"We make this out of you, because you are a rough diamond that you can shape."

"Already heard?" He said to Jody after hugging her. "I can kiss her soon, and then kill her."

"How now?" Jody asked in surprise.

"Sorry guys, but I have to go back in."

 

"Tell me more," she grinned and hooked up with me.

On the way to the lounge I told her everything. I told her about my concerns and how excited I was.

"What the fuck ... how cool is that?"

"Sure, it honors me on one side that everyone has so much faith in me, but to be honest, I'm really scared of it. I mean, I can not even stay serious and I know that the others will not make it easy for me, you know the gang."

"We'll get it," she laughed and gave me a friendly slap on the shoulder. "I'm teaching you this ‚fuck me‘ attitude."

"Well, hopefully you have brought patience," I sighed.

 

"Hello? I have a daughter, patience is my middle name," she replied gravely.

"That's exactly what I mean," I grinned, pointing my index finger to her face.

After some tips, such as. biting my cheek, or pinching my arm, I had to admit that this sounded plausible and that I could work with it.

"I'm sorry, but I have to," she said, looking at her watch.

"No topic, I have another cake to finish," I replied, and we went our separate ways.

 

Somehow I liked the thought of what to do with Dean.

And yet, it worried me too. Because, if I did too little, it would be fake, and if I did too much, I might get into trouble with my husband or Dean's wife.

 

*Boom Boom*

"Hey Cas," I said as I opened the door for him.

"Hey, I'm having a break right now, and I'm bored."

"Sure, come in."

"Everything okay?"

"Sure, all right," I sighed and sat down next to him on the couch.

"What's up, talk to me."

"I ..."

"Is it about the role?" He asked and I nodded hesitantly. "Where does the shoe pinch you? You can talk to me about everything."

"You know," I said, getting up and going back and forth nervously. "I can not get this done, seduce ... no, wrong, I mean ... damn."

"You make me very nervous, now sit down," he laughed and I let myself fall next to him.

"I've never had a one-night stand in my life. That said, I've never had anything intimate with anyone I did not feel anything for, I've never pretended ... do you understand what I want to say?" I mumbled, looking at him for help.

"That honors you. I think I already know what you mean."

"I mean, I've never ... oh damn ... I like Dean, do not get me wrong, just as I like you, or Chuck or anyone else, you're my friends, you're basically my brothers. I love you, but there are no other feelings and now I'm supposed to convey the opposite believable. If I'm doing too little, it's shit, and if I'm doing too much it's shit too."

 

"You're cute," he grinned, listening to everything calmly, and I rolled my eyes.

"Do not say I'm cute," I laughed, giving him a light swipe.

"In plain words, you want to make it clear to me that you want to cut off your tongue so that it does not accidentally get in between."

"Well, or something like that," I replied nodding, giving him a ‚you've got it‘ look.

"We're not talking about Meredith now, but the demon, which is pretty stormy."

"Alright. The most important thing, do not think about your husband, do not think that he is watching, because that only makes you nervous. And most of all, do not imagine him in the place of Dean, because that could indeed go wrong," he grinned and I had to laugh.

"Gabe is the one who will keep shouting ‚Cut‘. It will not work that I do not think about him ... but yes, I know what you mean."

"To your affaire de coeur ... put your hands in, ruffle through his hair, bite his neck, ear, lips, scratch his chest. As a demon, you're not fussy, you're the dominant part, I know that's hard for you as a woman."

_‚Oh Cas, if you knew ... I really have no problems with that‘_

"To the kiss ..."

"Please do not tell me with the back of my hand, Gabriel has already explained that to me, that's stupid", I grinned and he burst out laughing, in which I joined.

"You practiced kisses?"

"That's the problem, I can kiss, but I can not play kissing," I groaned. "Gabriel is definitely the wrong exercise partner."

"You should not practice with him, but with Dean," Cas grinned and looked at the clock. "Do you know what, we're going to have lunch."

"Hey, honey," Gabe grinned and sat down next to me with his tray. "What's going on?"

"Everything that is not tied down," I replied, earning laughter from the others and being tickled for it.

"Little joker."

"Stop, or you'll get spaghetti in the face," I shrieked.

After lunch I finished the cake and let Crowley know.

After that I read the script again in the trailer carefully.


	3. Chapter 3

Camera inside. A + B

Meredith stands in the hut at the stove and prepares scrambled eggs with bacon.

_,Very exciting. It's a good thing no one came up with the idea of making a fire in the oven‘_

She sings a song softly. Side note: Choose one ...

After some deliberation, I marked this on my script.

Suddenly she hears a noise at the door, reaches for the kitchen knife and looks intently in the direction.

A man comes in with two bags and throws them on the floor.

"Who ...?" Meredith looks at him in astonishment.

"What ...?" Dean stops, puzzled.

"This is my father's hut, what are you doing here?" She asks suspiciously.

"I'm sorry, I did not know anyone is here, Bobby told me about this cabin, which incidentally only hunters know, who are you?" Dean walks up to her.

"I know you, you were on my father's hunter burial, you and two others," she replies, walking toward him.

"Woho ... put the knife away!" Dean takes a step backwards.

Meredith looks at the knife, at Dean and puts it on the kitchen table.

"Who are you?" She asks.

"I'm Dean, the other two were my brother Sam and Castiel," he replies, offering her hand.

"I'm Meredith," she replies, taking his hand.

"Sit down, I'm making scrambled eggs, are you hungry?" Meredith goes to the stove.

"Gladly, thanks." Dean sits down at the table.

"Why are you here?" She asks, looking him hard into his eyes.

Dean tells her about the quarrel between him and his brother. Side note: Dean you can improvise ...

I laughed softly and kept reading.

Meanwhile, Meredith sits opposite Dean and listens intently.

"Your father was a great man and hunter. But he never mentioned anything about you, "he says.

"He was hardly ever there for me, now I know the reason. I only knew that shortly before his death, he only wanted to protect me." Meredith sighs.

Dean nods, reaches for her hand and squeezes it.

 _‚Hand on the table‘_ I took the pen and immediately wrote it.

"Do you want a tea?", She asks and gets up.

"Do not you have anything stronger?", He replies ... And I had to grin.

_‚Of course, fill me up‘_

Meredith gets a bottle of whiskey and two glasses from the cupboard.

I knew that the drink was watered Coca Cola and had to choke dry.

It will be later and later, now half the bottle is empty.

 _‚For God's sake, actually I'm already lying in a coma‘_ I read on.

"I should probably go to sleep." Meredith shakes her head to become clearer again.

Meredith gets up, she gets dizzy and she lands in Dean's lap.

 _‚Oh, what cliché‘_ Side Note: Kids, you know what to do ...

I chuckled softly.

Meredith breaks off the kiss.

"I should go to bed, Dean," she says, standing up.

"I'll sleep in the chair and die from a sore muscle," Dean grumbles and Meredith throws him a blanket.

"Good night Dean."

"Good night Meredith," Dean answers.

 

Next morning.

Dean stretches and moans.

"I'll go get some water!" Meredith leaves the door.

Camera outside. C + D

Black smoke comes towards Meredith and she throws her head back and opens her mouth.

_,It is getting interesting now‘_

Eye-opening demon.

Meredith struggles. The demon in her grins.

"You like him, am I right? I'll give you some of that fun."

Camera A + B

Meredith throws open the door and resolutely approaches Dean.

"What ...?" He asks in surprise.

Meredith presses him against the wall and squeezes her lips to his mouth.

"Where is the water?" He moans.

She kisses him stormy and ... Side Note: You know how that works ...

_,You can bet on it‘_

They both hastily take off their shirt and she throws him on the bed.

"Where is the shy girl from yesterday?" He gasps.

"You talk too much," she replies.

Side note: I will not go into detail, you know what to do ...

_‚You wrote really great‘_

I had to laugh.

Meredith sits on top of him and pulls the belt out of the loops of his pants.

_‚The belt scene‘_

She tightens the belt between her hands and presses it on Dean's throat. Eye-opening demon.

"The little one likes you, and now she'll watch you die." The demon grins.

"Damn!", Dean gasps, trying to break free.

Dean throws the demon out of bed.

He hurries to his bag but the demon comes before him. Short scramble.

"Fight against it, Meredith!" Dean yells at her.

Meredith struggles and briefly gains control of the demon.

"Dean help me, the table!" Meredith points to the ceiling.

He looks up and discovers the demon trap.

He quickly throws the demon against the table and takes a few steps back.

_‚I will break my cross‘_

"Son of a Bitch!" Dean wipes the blood off his lip.

"That may not be true," the demon moans and looks to the ceiling.

Dean faces Meredith and begins exorcism.

"I booked you a return ticket to hell. Exorziamus te ... "

 

"That I would not do in your place." The demon interrupts him, grabs the kitchen knife from the table, and stab it in the heart. "Without me she is just a dead vessel."

_‚Where it's right ...‘_

"You monster of hell!" Dean looks at her startled.

"I take that as a compliment," the demon grins.

"Stop ... do not fight, you bitch!" The demon gasps and Meredith regains control.

"Kill the demon!" She implores him.

"I can not do that, I kill you too!" Meredith grabs his hand and whispers.

"I'm already dead, the demon is all that keeps me together."

_‚Oh God, I have to cry right now‘_

"Go on, I can not stop it anymore", Meredith give the death rattle and moans with wet eyes.

Dean nods, gets his demon knife and rams her in the stomach.

_,Ouch. Of course I will light up as well, but that is also done with the computer‘_

"I'm sorry, I'm so terribly sorry," Dean whispers and strokes her hair.

She dies in his arms and both sink to the ground. Tears roll over Dean's face.

Camera C + D

Hunter burial

"Who was she?" Castiel asks next to Dean.

"I'll tell you the story."

"I have a new case, where is Sam?"

"More problems", Dean sighs and both go.

_‚Good Story‘_

That was a damn good story. I took a deep breath and set the papers aside.

*Boom Boom*

"It's open!" I called.

"You read it?" Dean asked as he saw me sitting in front of the script at the table.

"Hmm ...", I answered.

"And?"

"Hot porn," I laughed. "No, that's ok, good story, just that I have to walk half the episode in the bra, I do not think so great. It would be ok if it was night ..."

"You have an awesome body."

"Thanks for the compliment, but ..." I sighed.

"I already know what you mean. I think I have an idea, come with me."

 

"Where are we going?" I asked as we walked down the long corridor in the set and finally landed in the huge dressing room.

"We have tons of clothes here. We will certainly find the right one."

"Wow," I chuckled, holding a sexy corset in front of his eyes.

"Put this on!" He laughed and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Meredith would never wear such a thing."

"I do not care, I want to see that," he grinned and I snorted amused.

"I will not get naked in front of you."

"I'll turn around, too," he grumbled, rolling his eyes.

Since I wanted to see what it looked like, I put it on.

"Great God ..." I groaned with a gasp. "Dean, fast, I can not hold my breath for long!"

"Very sexy," he whispered, and I looked at myself in the mirror.

"And at least three numbers too small," I laughed and pulled it off again.

"How about this?", He asked and held a top with spaghetti straps in front of my nose.

"I like it."

"We can work with that," he smirked, looking at me from all sides. "But I think I'll take it off anyway."

"I think you will not," I replied cheekily. "Besides, people want to see you half naked, not me."

"But I want," he grinned, kissing my lips.

"You can fumble, is not that enough?" I smirked.

"Alright, you should feel good about it."

Since we were already there, we tried some clothes and took pictures.

 

"Gabriel?" I whispered in the evening and hugged him from behind.

"Honey?" He asked when I had not answered for a few seconds.

"I have to ask you something and you can not say no."

"Want a pay raise? Then you have to talk to Robert," he laughed and turned around.

"No. It's about the episode with Dean. I do not want to run half the time in the bra, I do not feel comfortable. In the afternoon, Dean and I were in the giant gadarobe and discovered this. "

I opened my blouse and showed him my top.

"We have something like that? Very sexy," he said with a whistle.

"May I wear this?"

I raised an eyebrow questioningly and my husband took me smiling into his arms.

"Shall I tell you something? I do not feel well at the thought that half the staff sees you half naked. This privilege should only belong to me. Of course you can wear this, on the contrary, I'm happy. "

Relieved, I breathed through and kissed him. One more problem less.

"You look damn sexy, but I'll take it off now," he whispered, and that's exactly what he did.


	4. Chapter 4

"If somebody tells me again that I should not be nervous, I'll freak out!"

I have often been nervous. But this ... the whole damn world could see that.

Although I used to laugh at this, now I was eternally grateful that the others gave time and effort to assist me with speech, relaxation, and breathing exercises. Because to be honest, I was so excited that I had forgotten my name.

"Ok baby, listen to me."

Gabriel put his hands on my shoulders and looked deep into my eyes.

"I know you can do it, we all know that. And you know that, too. Just try to hide the cameras and be otherwise as you are. I love you and I'm proud of you."

"Do not make me cry, I was already in the mask," I laughed nervously.

After everyone had once again patted my shoulder and hugged me, I took a deep breath, vowing not to mess it up, and put myself in my place.

 

First day of Shooting 

"Sound?"

"Sound is running."

"Camera?"

"Camera is running."

clapper board. "Scene 1 Take 1."

 

Scene 1 Take 1

"And Action!" Gabe called.

The scene on the stove went quite well, I sang my song from the Beatles and fried my eggs.

The fucking camera was so close to my face, but I concentrated on not looking in it.

"And Cut!" He shouted. "That was great."

Also Cas pointed with a thumbs up and we had the first scene in the box.

 

Scene 2 Take 1

_‚Uh, now Dean is coming‘_

In the meantime, I had understood that, because every time a new section started, another camera was also at the start. Other attitudes ... But I focused on my work, and the other I did not care.

On the floor stuck red and blue tape, and showed where we had to stand.

"And Action!"

I heard a noise at the door, grabbed the knife and turned around.

Dean tore open the door and threw his pockets in the corner.

"I'm home Darling, what is there to eat?"

Grinning, I rolled my eyes.

"And Cut!" Gabe cried and could not help laughing.

 

Scene 2 Take 2

"And Action!"

The take went perfectly, to the part when I asked him if he was hungry.

"Is the pope catholic?" He grinned and I threw the plastic knife at him.

_‚Dean, I'll kill you!‘_

"And Cut!"

Scene 3 Take 1

"And Action!"

We were already at the part where Dean poured his heart over Sam and I told him about my dad.

"Give me your chubby hand," he laughed, making movements with his fingers.

"And Cut!"

"Sorry, my mistake," I said a little ashamed.

We looked at Cas, who almost bowed to the ground and the whole team laughed.

So we could not get on and decided to go for lunch.

 

Scene 4 Take 1

"And Action!"

We made small talk again, which meant Dean talked about demons, angels, and the other supernatural stuff almost all the time. I got up to feel dizzy, and skillfully fell into Dean's lap.

_‚Do not make that difficult for me‘_

He ran his hand through my hair and stuck with his ring.

"Shit," he grinned.

"You're married?" I said horrified and jumped up.

"And Cut!"

"Dean, ring down!" Gabe called and laughed.

 

Scene 4 Take 2

Ok, this time it was me who messed it up.

We were almost through.

"And Action!"

Everything worked, we kissed and I said. "I should go to bed. Ga ... shit!"

Dean laughed and threw his head back.

"And Cut!"

Scene 4 Take 3

"And Action!"

"Who stole the alcohol?" Dean asked.

Someone had stolen the bottle.

_‚I kill you all. Probably you were it yourself‘_

"And Cut!"

Scene 4 Take 4

This time I was not, not even Dean, the guy from the sound was to blame.

"And Action!" Gabriel shouted.

"Sorry, the sound did not work!"

"And Cut!" Gabe called and groaning I put my head to Dean's chest.

"15 minutes break!" My husband shouted, running his fingers through his hair.

 

"I need a coffee," I groaned and the others followed me.

"Runs," the director grinned. "But you definitely need a different tasteon your lips."

"True, Dean's kisses are so wet," I laughed, looking at him.

"Hey, no one has complained yet!"

So far, I was actually proud of myself, because there were about 20 people in the room, who scurried to and fro, then Gabe, who watched me with eagle eyes, the cameras that buzzed around us, Karin, who looked after every take whether we still looked good, the prop people, watching that everything was back in the right place. And our friends, who had now expanded to John, Chuck and Lucifer. They had time and did not want to miss it.

Gabe had told me that it was fine, sometimes very good, and also necessary if we had to do the sections more often, because you can cut a lot together and it was funny, too, I had to admit. So I did not think too much.

And as if he could read my mind, Chuck said, "You're doing great, so we've had a lot of other people doing it professionally, and that was a total disaster."

"Yes?" I asked a little uncertainly.

"Honestly," John said and the others nodded in agreement.

"Is the director happy too?"

"He's more than happy Honey, you're awesome, I love you, remember that when you kiss Dean again."

 

Scene 4 Take 5

"And Action!"

Well, I was guilty again, somehow my butt did not find Dean's lap, and I slipped off and landed on the floor.

"And Cut!"

"We should pad up here," I moaned, Dean helped me up, and Lucifer laughed half-dead.

 

Scene 4 Take 6

"And Action!"

Alcohol was there, I got up and fell Dean in the lap, he stroked my hair and we looked at each other. Slowly, our lips approached and I cupped his face.

We opened our mouth slightly and ... Dean dropped out the gum.

I closed my eyes and shook my head, grinning.

"And Cut!" Gabriel shouted. "Dean, for the thousandth time. No chewing gum when shooting!"

We managed the scene, it was barely believed, had taken only 7 takes.

 

Scene 5 Take 1

"And Action!"

"Darling, can I go to bed with you? The chair is so uncomfortable," Dean said and I chuckled softly into the blanket.

"And Cut!"

 

Scene 5 Take 2

"And Action!"

What can I say, no one was to blame ... the chair collapsed under Dean.

"You should probably eat less burgers," I grinned.

"And Cut!"

He really did not make it easy for me, but by now I had lost all timidity, so on the other hand I was grateful for that.

Scene 6 Take 1

"And Action!"

"I'll go get some water," I said and was about to open the door.

"Bring me something too," Dean called after me.

"What? A fish?" I grinned.

"And Cut!"

"I can not anymore," Chuck giggled, wiping the tears from his eyes.

 

Scene 7 Take 1

"And Action!" Gabriel shouted

_‚I hope he will not be hoarse this evening‘_

I made it to the door, and even with the smoke was ok, that was, I just opened my mouth, the other was inserted by computer.

The opening of my eyes also worked perfectly, but my second self did not really play, at least I had screwed up again.

"Sorry," I grinned.

"And Cut!"

 

Scene 7 Take 2

"And Action!"

_‚I am a demon, why should I open the door? I kick it in, there has to be more action in here‘_

That's exactly what I did. Of course, I had not expected that Dean was exactly behind it and the door hit him, thank goodness not in the face, but she slammed against his chest.

Good that the door was not solid, that might have hurt, but he was quite surprised.

"And Cut!"

By now the whole team was laughing, which made it even harder for us, or rather, for me. But even Gabriel just grinned, and it was warm again to my heart.

 

Scene 7 Take 3

"And action!"

Not my fault, not even Deans, but the door had something against us.

When I pushed this lightly, it lifted from its hinges and fell on my head.

"And cut!"

"Ow," I groaned and immediately all my helpers were with me.

 

"What do you think if we break up today and start an hour earlier tomorrow?" Gabe asked.

Everyone agreed and I had to say that I enjoyed it the most.

"By far the best result of all seasons," Cas laughed and hugged me.

"Nice to be able to contribute," I grinned.

"To celebrate the day, we drink on it."

"That was fun," Gabe grinned as we lay in bed.

"I'm sorry that I did so much crap," I sighed and he chuckled.

"Are you crazy?"

"Hey, rascal!" I said, giving him a light swipe.

"No, Honey, do not get it wrong, that was damned funny today, and oh no, I'm everything else, but not angry," he smirked, hugging me tighter. "You're really great, I'm proud of you, and if I had to do every scene ten times, I'd never be mad at anyone. How boring that would be if everything went according to plan. Incidentally, we have planned for this episode anyway three days, but do not say that further."

"How's the head?", He asked and kissed my forehead.

"That's alright, but I have a bruise on my ass," I grinned.

"Really? Let's see," he smirked.

"I only hope that when Dean throws me out of bed, the floor is upholstered."

"Sure, it is, we cut it all away again ... a high on the computer."


	5. Chapter 5

Second day of shooting

"Good morning guys."

Rested and with a smile we sat down to the others at the breakfast table.

"Hey Meredith."

"Everyone in their positions, keep going!", Gabe cried and clapped his hands.

Still briefly a sign of the cross and concentration.

 

Scene 7 Take 5

"And Action!"

I went out again and actually wanted to get some water, but the demon was faster.

Smoke ok, eyes ok, inner dialogue ok. The door withstood my slight footstep and I approached Dean, who looked at me in surprise.

"What ...?" He gasped as he was nailed to the wall by my next moment.

He wore a well-prepared shirt that was easy to rip open, that's what you should think, so I had my difficulties with that ...

"Cut!"

 

Scene 7 Take 6

"And Action!" Gabriel shouted.

I made it with the shirt and ripped it impatiently from him.

"Did not you want to get some water?", Dean groaned and we kissed, well we were almost licking our faces and I fought to keep from grinning.

"Or did you drown the shy girl from last night?"

"Cut!"

"Dean, I'll kill you," I said, playing horrified.

"Maybe you should lick her face less, you smear all the make up," Karin said, shaking her head before turning back to my face. Yes, right, I had make up. But only discreetly.

"No remarks from the peanut gallery," I told Cas and Chuck, who were already laughing again.

 

Scene 7 Take 7

"And Action!"

Everything went perfect. I had pushed Dean to the wall, we kissed greedily. I gently scratched his chest and he groaned loudly. That might have been a little over the top, but good.

I tore his shirt open and he hastily pulled it off, quickly removing my blouse from my shoulders.

Our lips were sticking together again and he walked back to the bed with me.

_‚Shit, we're wrong‘_

Without further ado, I reached into his waistband and turned him around and just wanted to throw him on the bed when my husband called.

"Cut!"

Astonished, we looked at him both and sighing, he grabbed himself in the hair.

"Sorry, Honey, my fault ... you were wrong and ... I saw it too late," he explained with a shrug.

"Alright, I like to do it again", Dean grinned and Gabe stuck out his tongue.

The crew chuckled and I walked out of the door, shaking my head. The next run was in the box, who would have thought that.

 

Scene 8 Take 1

"And Action!"

It started with me moving like a wild animal on Dean, as I had done at the convention, sitting on his thighs, waiting for him to say something. It took a few seconds ...

"And what will you do later?" He asked.

"Cut!"

 

Scene 8 Take 2

"And Action!"

Ok, this time I messed up, again.

We had the wild kissing behind us, I had drawn my marks on his torso and opened his belt, but could not get it out of the loops.

"Damn," I groaned.

"Cut!" Gabriel shouted.

"Lift your ass a bit, that will not work otherwise."

"But ...", he started and grinned.

"I do not even touch you," I laughed, punching him lightly in the shoulder.

 

Scene 8 Take 3

"And Action!"

We did everything right.

The belt was released in one go, I said to Dean, he should not talk so much, the look was perfect, the belt was on Dean's throat.

I also had not forgotten my text: "The little one likes you, and now she will watch you die."

Actually, that was the cue, but nothing came of Gabe.

After a few seconds, I looked at him and he looked at me.

"That's almost half porn," he said, his mouth half open.

"Now you have to go through it again", I grinned and the crew almost screamed with laughter.

"Oh, sorry ... Cut!", He smiled sheepishly.

 

Scene 9 Take 1

"And Action!"

We started where I put the belt on Dean's throat so that they had a little bit of latitude afterwards, I was told.

The floor was actually padded and so I did without a stunt man.

Gabe had asked me, but I had answered that I would do a few blows on my own.

I choked Dean and panting and moaning he finally threw me out of bed and hurried to his bag.

But as fast as lightning I had cut off his path and threw him against the door, so he stumbled backward. This was later edited again to give a fluid image.

I threw myselfe at him, hit him in the face with my fist, of course not, but it should look like that and I felt rather stupid doing it, praying that Dean would not make a rope out of it.

"Cut!", Gabe called. "In the box ... Dean, off in the mask, 20 minutes break and you," he pointed to me, "come to me."

"That made me pretty hot earlier, it will be repeated tonight without Dean," he whispered in my ear.

 

And since he had nothing to complain about the whole time, I was now really sure that I was not even so bad. I mean, I did not want to embarrass anyone here.

"You're not even a tiny bit jealous?" I asked a little disappointed.

"To be honest ... of course ... not just a tiny little bit but a little bit more," he said meekly, and lovingly I kissed him.

"I love you Gabriel."

"That was very sexy," Cas said admiringly.

"What? When I beat Dean? "

"That too", John laughed and Rowena nodded approvingly.

"For the fact that you have never done that before, I take off my nonexistent hat."

"I came to the bed scene first, but that was awesome," Jody replied, hugging me.

"Natural, is it fun?"

"It's a lot of fun," I grinned, winking at Chuck.

"For us too", Lucifer laughed and put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's you who give me so much courage, thank you," I said, nodding to them before returning to my husband. At that moment, Dean came again.

"Did I mess you up like that?" Startled, I drew in a sharp breath.

"Wait, what do I do with you then, I saw the photos in the mask."

"Ok guys, let's move on," Gabe called, clapping his hands.

 

"Am I blue or red?" I asked Dean, because suddenly I was not sure anymore.

"Blue."

_‚I think I'm red‘_

 

Scene 10 Take 1

"And Action!" Gabriel shouted.

So I knelt over Dean and gave him the rest, which should fit to his damaged body.

"Cut! Honey you are red!" Gabe screamed.

"Son of a bitch!" I grinned, punching him in the shoulder.

"Ow," he laughed and I put myself back on position.

 

Scene 10 Take 2

"And Action!"

So I hit Dean again and gave him no chance to counterattack, no wonder, because I was a demon. Eventually he managed to give me some and he hurled me against the next wall, so basically ...

I had helped a bit.

"Cut! Is in the box. Fantastic guys, lunch!" Gabe exclaimed, hugging me.

 

"If you do not put on something immediately, then I can not guarantee anything."

"We have a deal," I grinned and he groaned in frustration.

"You will not make it easy for me."

"Oh, come on, my teddy bear," I grinned, stroking his cheek.

The chef from the catering business almost dropped his knife when he saw Dean. So Karin and her team did a great job, everything always looked so real.

"On our new star," Lucifer said, and we all clinked our paper cups.

"Then I'll go with you right away?" I asked Karin when we had finished eating.

"Yes, you come to me and Dean, you also get something."

"Did not know you were such a thug guy," Chuck smirked and I laughed.

"Looks painful," I said, looking at myself in the mirror. "Great, thanks Karin."

We went back and I asked John to take a picture of us.

"I can not send that to my mom, she's having a heart attack."

"Are you finished chatting, we have to work!", Gabe called and we went back to position.

Scene 11 Take 1

"And Action!"

Dean and I were both covered in blood ... and then the cameraman had to sneeze.

"Cut!"

"Sorry," he said meekly.

That can happen, no bad feelings.

Scene 11 Take 2

"And Action!"

Even though we always took breaks, I was glad that I was in the gym from time to time, because what I did here was pretty exhausting.

"You fight like a girl," I laughed spitefully.

Ok, that was not in the script, but Gabe kept going.

"Bitch!" Dean snapped.

_‚Now you're going to be personal, that's not in the script‘_

And again ... Zack ... boom.

"Fight Meredith, I know you can hear me, fight this bastard," he yelled at me.

_‚Personality split‘_

"Dean help me ... Dean, the table," I pleaded and Dean looked at the ceiling, at the demon trap.

He gave me a nudge and I fell against the table.

"Cut!" Gabe called.

"Huh?", I asked surprised, because it was all right.

Gabe pointed to the kitchen knife, which was due to the table slide unfortunately outside the demon trap, well, I could not reach out there, so, from the front.

 

Scene 11 Take 3

Everything was rebuilt and prepared. These things always took a few minutes.

I put the knife on the front of the table so that it would stay in the circle should it fall.

Gabriel saw that and nodded, smiling. _‚Good thinking, Mrs. Sherlock‘_

It was an exhausting scene and everything went smoothly until I flew against the table and crashed hard against the edge.

"And Action!"

"Son of a Bitch!" Dean yelled at me and wiped the blood from his lips with his sleeve.

I gritted my teeth and counted the seconds.

_‚Come on Gabriel!‘_

I did not want to repeat this take again.

_‚Oh, there was something else‘_

I lay down on the floor and stared at the ceiling

"Damn it," I groaned, and that was not even played.

I could read from Dean's eyes that he knew what was going on, but I hoped that he could read in mine that he should not break off.

"Cut!" He shouted and I breathed in relief.

 

"Everything ok?", Dean asked worriedly and helped me up.

"Oh, shit, that hurt."

"I'm sorry."

"It was not your fault, I ended up wrong," I grinned tormented.

"Honey, are you hurt?" Gabe asked startled and supported me.

"Not so bad, but that gives a huge bruise," I mumbled.

Chuck came with an ice pack, pushed my top up a little and squeezed it against my skin.

"For God's sake," I gasped and he grinned.

"Do not worry, I'm here."

"15 minute break guys!", Gabe called and some of the crew went out and he turned to me. "Why did not you break off?"

"Because I did not want to do the scene again."

Gabe shook his head with an eye-roll.

"Shall we break up for today?"

"Because of a bruise? I'm not sugar, we can handle it, and tomorrow you can free the workforce. Besides, I'm seriously injured anyway, a small moan is not noticeable, "I laughed.

Meanwhile, all the others were back. The show must go on.

 

Scene 12 Take 1

"And Action!"

I struggled to my feet and looked at Dean hatefully, who stood in front of me.

"I got you a return ticket to hell," he said dismissively, beginning the exorcism.

"Exorziamus te, omnis im ..."

"I would not do that if I were you", I laughed and bent down.

"Ahh ... fuck," I groaned as a pain twitched through my body.

"Cut!"

"Everything's alright," I said, pointing my thumb up.

I looked at Gabe, but I wanted to finish this.

"Do not look at me like that, Dean, I'm fine.“

 

Scene 12 Take 2

"And Action!"

Everything went smoothly and I stabbed the knife, which I had tried again before, if it was not real anyway, in my heart and laughed.

"Cut! Is in the box ... Karin!" Gabe called.

My top was green with black decorations and now got some movie blood around my wound.

 

Scene 13 Take 1

"And Action!"

"Without me, she's just a dead vessel," I laughed condescendingly.

"You monster of hell", Dean hissed.

"I take that as a compliment," I grinned.

Dialogue between the demon and Meredith.

"Do not resist, you bitch ... leave ... ahh," I gasped, pleading with Dean.

"Kill the fucking demon!"

"I love you, I want to go to the movies with you," Dean said seriously and I got a laugh spasm.

"Cut!" Gabe shouted, throwing a sweater at him.

 

Scene 13 Take 2

After a few minutes of laughter, we got all under control again.

"And Action!"

"Kill the demon!" I pleaded and he shook his head. "Damn Dean, kill it, please!"

"I can not do that, I kill you too," he said, near tears.

"Cut! Very good, that's in the box," Gabriel shouted.

Now I got some tears in my eyes because I could not concentrate on anything sad.

"Damn, that's burning."

 

Scene 14 Take 1

"And Action!"

"I'm already dead," I whispered, handing him my hand and he put it on his cheek.

Ok, that was not in the script, but I found it fitting.

"The demon is all that keeps me together, kill ... go on, Dean ... I can ... I can not stop it anymore," I groaned and tears streamed down my face.

He nodded sadly and got the demon knife, which I had previously convinced that it was not real, and stabbed me in the stomach and that with the flashes would be done again with the computer, but I opened my mouth and eyes with shock.

"Forgive me," Dean whispered.

"Cut! It's in the box," Gabriel called and clapped.

 

Scene 15 Take 1

Now Dean got some of the liquid in his eyes and I got more blood.

"And Action!"

I sank into his arms and he pressed my head to his chest and stroked my hair.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"I'm not dead yet, we can go to the movies," I grinned.

He took my head in his hands and looked at me beaming.

"You live, a miracle has happened."

"Cut!" Gabriel called.

 

Scene 15 Take 2

"And Action!"

"Say, are you grinning? I'm crying for you here and you're grinning? You're dead!" Dean laughed.

"Cut!"

 

Scene 15 Take 3

"And Action!"

He gently caressed my head and we sank to the knees, that means

I could not move and had to give myself to him completely.

A tear from Dean dripping on my nasal tip and I have to pull myself together to not twitch.

He took me cautiously and laid me on the floor.

"I'm sorry", he said again, and stroked my cheek.

_‚Now, Gabe, I can not stop the air for a long time‘_

"And Cut! Is in the box!" He shouted.

 

Scene 16 Take 1

"Ok honey, give a sign with your thumb when you're ready," Gabe called and I nodded.

To act dead, to stop the air. I've always wondered how it was done that you did not see breathing, heartbeat, or carotid traction among actors who played a corpse.

Gabe said that you could do it all on the computer.

But a still picture was needed, oh what do I know how that worked exactly, I did not care, the main thing was that the result would be correct.

"Karin we still need blood here."

Take a deep breath ... thumbs up.

"And Action!"

Gabriel tormented me for 10 seconds.

"And Cut!"

 

"Alright Honey, that's it for you," he grinned and everyone applauded. "Now you will still be burned."

"Very nice," I laughed.

Cas had changed in between. Dean went away for a quick make-up and my husband came to me.

"I think I have to get you an Oscar now," he grinned. "You were great, honest."

He kissed me tenderly and then I was already occupied by the others.

"Ohh ... that was so awesome," Rowena screamed enthusiastically and hugged me and the others did the same.

"Watch out, I still have makeup everywhere!"

Then we went outside, where everything was already set up.

"You may mess it up once," Gabriel grinned. "Today we only have two wooden altars."

Of course he did not have to say that twice.

 

Scene 17 Take 1

"And Action!"

"Who was she?" Cas asked curiously.

"The love of my life," Dean answered, sighing.

"Cut!"

 

"That was perfect guys, we're done, thank you all, especially my two actors," Gabriel grinned.

Everyone applauded and looked forward to the end of work and a day off.

Dean took me in a tight hug and told me how proud he was of me.

"You were not bad either," I laughed, ruffling his hair.

"Come on, I'll free you from make-up," Karin said, taking my hand.

"We must toast to it."

"On our little angel," Chuck said, raising the glass.

"On us," I smiled, nudging with each glass.

"Well?" Gabe asked, putting his hands on my waist.

"Well?" I replied, putting my hands behind his neck.

"That was a great performance from you, I'm so incredibly proud of you."

"That was so much fun," I grinned, hugging him. "And even if I sometimes do that too little, I'm so glad that I have you who believe in me."

 

 

In the next part ...

Memory loss is hard, not just for one person

 


End file.
